


Venlafaxine

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 冰冷的白色聚光灯零碎地落在他身上，像数不清的白色飞蛾被剪碎的翅膀，即将将他彻底埋葬。





	Venlafaxine

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：性别认知障碍/dirty talk /直白性描写/裸露性器官/女装描写 仅为剧情发展不代表本人观点

（一）  
  
“你真漂亮。”  
  
身后紧贴而来人类黏腻潮闷的体温，高热来源于耳边含糊的吐息以及正抵着后腰脊柱的一团硬物。  
  
金珉奎把脸侧过一些，能看到他没画很浓的眼妆，只把睫毛夹得翘翘的，用浅棕色的睫毛膏刷得根根分明，衬出玻璃球似的琥珀色瞳仁，水意泛着涟漪在流转。  
  
“流氓。”话里话外像是在轻声斥责，又好像口不对心，没在姿态上表现出过多的抗拒。  
  
陌生男人眯着眼睛凑得更近，“眼睛也漂亮。”他又在称赞，呼吸在皮肤上蜻蜓点水地起伏，他面上显得冷淡，倒看不出他下体仍勃起着的淫秽。  
  
金珉奎抿了一下嘴，骂他一声下流，这才推开他。  
  
“我去厕所。”也真的朝厕所方向走去。  
  
鞋跟踩在瓷砖上，落地声在封闭空间里回响，清脆的，果断的，冰冷的。  
  
白色墙面上铺满了等身镜，原本狭小的地域在光线折射中显出苍白的空旷，玻璃切割的冷硬总是近似，譬如冰块落入玻璃杯里的丁零当啷，又或者是璀璨灯球的锐利切割面。  
  
他推开一扇隔间的门，犹记得落了锁，一次性塑料坐垫窸窸窣窣地进行自我更迭，蕾丝花边的内裤空荡荡地挂在膝盖间，裙摆漫不经心地盛开在大腿中段，像秋日的雏菊层层叠叠压落着花瓣，门口的缝隙下穿过不知道哪里钻来的冷风，激起倏地一阵寒栗。  
  
思绪在原地瞎打转，按理说他比寻常男性还要高些，更别说跟女人相比，所以纵然穿着迷你短裙仅从背后看过去，身量也绝不至于让人误会性别。  
  
再想下去，又什么都不知道了。  
  
金珉奎调整了一下阴茎的位置，它软趴趴的垂在最中间，闭着眼睛听到尿液淅淅沥沥打在陶瓷内壁上，他难耐地相蹭了一下膝盖，连脚尖都绷直了，就跟女人一样。  
  
他扯了张薄薄的纸折好三折，细细地沁干净了尿道口残余的尿液。  
  
哪儿都是水，厕间里的冲水按钮按下后有漩涡似的水流冲出来，洗手池前的自动感应不太敏感手晃了好几下才哗啦啦地落下来，药片借着自来水勉强吞下完成了一次循环，人体的百分之七十也都是水，水多得填满了整个人，多得快要把人吞没。  
  
他对着洗手台前的镜子仔细打量自己，浅色带闪的唇蜜在唇峰的地方花开了，他扯了一张纸巾囫囵擦了个干净，再涂上的时候原本是照着唇部轮廓填补的，左看看右看看又却总觉得有些不足够，于是再又刻意涂出边界，让模糊的唇线看起来有些暧昧。  
  
清脆的，果断的，冰冷的高跟鞋声又响起。  
  
纠缠者靠着门框边，视线紧跟着不放，他头上顶着的粉色荧光线条弯弯曲曲折出了女厕所标志，提着芭蕾舞裙的人线条圆润，手指被捏得细细的，椭圆的脸蛋里没填上五官，“好慢啊，我都想进去找你了。”他低声抱怨。  
  
“那你可找不到我。”金珉奎指了指自己出来的地方，挂着的是蓝色荧光灯指示牌。  
  
“为什么不进这个？”  
  
“我也想啊。”金珉奎扶着下巴思考了一下，“毕竟看起来还是很像男人的嘛，会吓到可爱的女孩的。”他说这话的时候声音轻快，就像真的只是单纯地为别人考虑而自己的心里毫无芥蒂。  
  
“只画了裙子嘛。”差不多可以进阶到跟踪狂的纠缠者抬头将标志认认真真地从上到下打量着，话语内容像在胡扯，语气又听起来认真。  
  
金珉奎也跟着抬起头看，蓝色荧光凹折出衬衫西裤，同样也是细细的手指，椭圆的脸蛋，没有五官也没有头发，大概除了设计者自己，也没人知道他的立意到底是狭隘还是包容，会让故事走向两个方向。  
  
“你叫什么？”金珉奎觉得有趣，突然有了想知道他名字的兴致。  
  
“全圆佑。”他一个字一个字发音咬得很清楚。  
  
“圆佑啊。”金珉奎重复了一遍，还没搞清楚是哪几个字，先把这无关紧要的事抛之脑后，“我们先出去说话吧。”  
  
在离开前，他最后回身看了一眼，门内的镜子和镜子之间相互折射出倒影，有七八九十个零碎的自己，却找不到身影最初始是落在哪面镜子上。  
  
但他转念一想，反正都是一击即碎的虚假，深究到底的答案也只是泡沫。  
  
（二）  
  
外边的街道挂满了闪烁的霓虹灯牌只像是酒吧内灯红酒绿的漫长延续，七彩斑斓的花花世界有着廉价的好看，总被归于不正经的低俗行列。  
  
金珉奎身旁原本暗着的灯牌发出吱吱的声音，感觉像是电流乱窜了一阵后突然亮了起来，刺眼的桃粉色冷光像散落的玻璃糖纸碎片，落在金珉奎巧克力色的肌肤上揉杂成奇异的温暖触感，就像廉价旅馆给人带来的感受，满是来去匆忙的肉体交缠。  
  
金珉奎指着不远处问，“要去吗？”  
  
也是桃粉色的荧光线路，工工整整拼出了百合花酒店几个字，穿着艳俗的流莺守在门口，偷情的男男女女低着头穿梭如云，每一间亮着昏暗灯光的屋子里都正在进行下流的交媾，满是坦荡的金钱与肉欲，就在此时此处高低贵贱的四个类别里没有高贵只有低贱。  
  
全圆佑说好。  
  
“那个不需要。”金珉奎瞥了一眼全圆佑，制住了他伸出的手——还拿着将要递出的身份证件，挂着板正的证件照，顺便看清全圆佑三个字的正式写法。  
  
金珉奎在他打开的钱包里抽出几张纸币递给前台，前台只抬了抬眼皮，啪得甩出来张房卡，完全谈不上服务精神四个字。  
  
“够吗？”全圆佑问。  
  
“还有得找。”金珉奎吹了一声口哨，将找回的钱递还给他，“没来过？”  
  
老老实实点了头。  
  
“这种地方要是需要身份证明早就倒闭了。”金珉奎看了一眼房号，熟练地引着全圆佑往楼上走，老旧的楼梯还是木质的，偶有开裂的地方颜色深闷，顺着纹路露出了层次不齐的木刺，又有濒及可危的风险，他像个谆谆教导的好老师在教导一个孜孜不倦的好学生，替他掀开盖在边缘社会之上的华美遮布，“只是想短暂放纵一下的人被发现来这里会很丢脸吧。”  
  
电子门锁大概也年久失修，对着几乎被磨花了表面的房卡腻腻歪歪半天也不来电，房卡被颠来倒去地试验只得到冷酷的红灯禁止通行，暗红色的灯点不刺眼，但让人觉得碍眼。  
  
几乎是卡着烦躁情绪爆发的边缘，示意门禁通过的绿灯伴随滴得一声响起，直到一口气长长呼出，金珉奎才意识到自己到方才为止还一直屏着一口气。  
  
大概是出于烦闷，毕竟也没有什么值得紧张的缘由。  
  
电路不稳好像是这一片区域的常态，按下门口的开关，顶灯滋得一下亮起来，又吱吱哇哇地闪烁了一阵才稳定下来，被灯光吸引过来的向光性飞虫前赴后继地飞窜而至，落在白光上，明明是光线最强的地方，却看不清，看起来只像极了一个个黑团，密密麻麻地攀附着不肯动。  
  
社会的进步到底是便利了人类还是虫类呢，金珉奎在想，如果是老式钨丝灯泡，此刻这些飞虫大概已经僵直着身体带着被炙烤到卷曲残缺的翅膀像凋谢的树叶一样簌簌落下。  
  
“来做吧。”金珉奎转过身，直直地冲着全圆佑发出了他的甜蜜邀请。  
  
“我想和你恋爱。”  
  
纯情是很动人，不恰当场合的纯情就会让人发笑，金珉奎几乎要笑出声，明明是个在酒吧对着女装男子勃起的变态，他想了想这算不算得上另一种意义上的欲拒还迎，或者是这样能让简单粗暴的约炮多一层出于感情的遮羞布。  
  
“你是有特殊性癖的同性恋吧。”他歪了一下头打量着全圆佑发问。  
  
“我是异性恋。”全圆佑这么回答他，如果不是内容荒唐，语气听起来倒是确凿无疑。  
  
这个回答鬼使神差地勾起了金珉奎的恶念，让他难得有了步步紧逼地强硬，“你是怕看到男人的身体硬不起来吧。”  
  
他笑着掀起来自己的裙摆，提在手上只恰恰好露出内裤的程度，白色蕾丝内裤包裹在他身上和挂在膝盖间的时候看起来不太一样，女士三角内裤从一开始起就没有设计有隆起的部分，导致裆部的那一块有些被撑开的透明，底下的肉色显得朦朦胧胧。  
  
他把阴毛修剪得很好，按着比基尼线修得整整齐齐，但是此处毛发的天性就是粗硬而不受拘束，还是从蕾丝边侧露出了一点，鲜明的黑与白的穿插交错。  
  
蜜色的大腿与丰腴或者纤瘦之类的词汇比起来好像更适合用柔韧来形容，在裸露代表的色情之外，隐约可见流畅的肌肉线条是另一种意义上的性感。  
  
“在这一片区做出再出格的事也无所谓，大家默认天亮就等于什么都没发生过。”他像是在暗示什么，松开了一只手。  
  
而随着一边裙摆的落下，遮住了半边的风情也不意味着魅力减半，不如说反而更多了点游移的边缘感，而如果全圆佑的目的是以退为进，这也是“请见好就收吧”的威胁。  
  
人际交往之间本来就是博弈，对吧。  
  
“应该先谈恋爱吧。”全圆佑慢吞吞地开口，扯开他的手，另一边的裙摆也在重力作用下而落，“别着凉了。”这一边落下的声音好像更锋利一些，唰得一下——就像冰刃划过空气，连着一片的空间都凝固了。  
  
“哦～”在短暂的停顿之后金珉奎意味不明地应了一声，抽出自己的手就像一开始推开全圆佑一样，短暂的恶趣味褪去之后又觉得无聊，“那我先去洗澡了。”  
  
浴室里哗啦啦的水声响起，应当是水滴化作线连绵而下，温柔地包裹着身体，透明磨砂玻璃隔开了两个空间，全圆佑紧紧盯着水雾之中若隐若现的人影动作，眼神一刻也不曾偏移，他能料想到的光景是手掌隔着滑润的沐浴露覆过身上每一寸光洁的肌肤，绵密的泡沫像雪绒花一样轻盈地蓬起。  
  
金珉奎可能还会哼着歌自娱自乐。他的手总会伸到私处的，一定会仔仔细细地搓洗着他的阴茎和囊袋，不放过任何一个死角，他的阴茎可能在抚摸中逐渐勃起，海绵体会充血而膨胀，在他翻开包皮的时候会从龟头前端渗出同样滑腻的前列腺液。  
  
他可能会射精，也可能不会，射精不是沐浴的必备条件，同样也不是得到快感的唯一途径，他的手可能会顺着阴囊根部继续向后探去直至抚摸到会阴处，那有一块骨头，所以会在用指尖来回抚按的时候显得生硬。  
  
如果是他的话，应该连别的地方多余的杂毛都剃得干干净净，可是被修剪过的皮肤大概也不一定是光滑的，可能会由于毛发自然的生长规律冒出浅浅的青茬，摸起来的时候会有刺手，可能还有点类似植物发芽的可爱。  
  
他仰起头时的颈部线条会很好看，从鼻音发出的轻哼一定甜腻又有点模糊，说不定会溶在水声里一点都听不清，在他吞咽的时候喉结会轻轻地滚动一下，会让人也情不自禁跟着吞下一口唾液。  
  
色情幻想一旦开始就漫无边际地无法停止，从全圆佑脸上依旧看不出他脑子里乱七八糟的黄色内容，声称是异性恋的男人控制不住对另一个男人的下流妄念，如果可见的程度是百分之十，那么幻想填补的部分还要远远超过百分之九十。  
  
戛然而止的水声斩断了淫秽思想的蔓延，花洒里最后漏出来的几滴水，滴答滴答地掉在了残留着薄薄一层余水的地面上，就像射精高潮过后总会再吐出来的几滴白浊。  
  
金珉奎裹着浴巾踢踢踏踏地走出来，手还忙碌地拿着毛巾擦拭着湿漉漉的头发，拖鞋沾了水踩在木地板上一步一个水印，留下啪嗒啪嗒的声音。  
  
他没有将浴巾裹在腰间，而是像女人一样将边界线提到了胸部之上，明明一块浴巾所能遮掩的身体面积是相同的，只是把浴巾从腰间往上提，选择掩住胸腹而替代露出了更多大腿肌肤，就总觉得兴味不太一样。  
  
他洗澡的时候将淡妆一并卸去了，犹带着水汽的睫毛垂落着，反倒让他的眉眼显得更清晰，他眼睛生得极好，内眼角尖尖的，眼尾又狐狸似的向上飞翘，恰好的是双眼皮不太深，微微开出个扇儿来，在尾部顺着线条隐去。  
  
对他而言，漂亮就只是个没有性别概念的中性词。  
  
“你真漂亮。”全圆佑控制不住地朝他接近，也控制不住地将赞美释放。  
  
这只是一次不稀奇的夸奖，同过去金珉奎曾得到过的成千上万次的赞扬一般无二，更无法与其他赋予他的锦绣之词攀比华美。  
  
人总是爱着美丽的生物，但这种爱在大部分的时候都是浅薄的，而随时都可以替代与被替代，这种爱意自然也不会被习以为常的人当真。  
  
于是他只是问，“你要走吗？不走的话，就去冲个澡吧。”  
  
浴室里还堆着金珉奎刚脱下的衣物，衣服上的香水味经过高温蒸汽的酝酿扩散到整个密闭空间里，渗透在每个分子里，清甜的橙花与佛手柑的淡雅交织在一起，又有隐隐约约茶味的淡苦，全圆佑深嗅了一口，试图将剩下的味道全吞到肚子里。  
  
水温被调至多呆一会就会感冒的冷水区，水流像冰雹坠落一样裹挟着冷气砸在身上，冰冷带来疼痛，皮肤在感受疼痛中应激性地冒出寒栗几乎被冻到麻木，而他所需要的只是让低温滑落过已经勃起的性器官，想将阴茎里流动的血液一并冻结。  
  
有那么一滴冰冷的水珠飞溅到眼睛里，他条件反射性地闭上了眼，瞬间降临的黑暗一下子铺开，而刚所有的幻想又开始在沉郁中泛滥。  
  
停止吧，想法。  
  
“这么快啊。”金珉奎本是靠在窗边探出去了半个身子的，他听到动静回头冲全圆佑笑了一下，总觉得话里话外像是有双关含义。  
  
他不知道什么时候点了一支细细的女士香烟，只夹在指间，烟头在缓缓燃烧，火光在黑夜里显得晦暗莫名，总突兀地一下亮起来，又黯淡下去，烟灰蓄了好长一截，颤颤巍巍的，还竭力保留着完整。  
  
“对了，你把电话给我。”他想起什么似的，直直朝全圆佑伸着手，光着的手臂暴露在空气里，看着总有些冷。  
  
全圆佑问他怎么不多穿点，倒也不问他要手机干嘛，只翻出手机解了锁递给他。  
  
“不想穿。”他对着屏幕操作了一下，按下接通后听见了自己的铃声响起，他晃了晃手里的手机，笑了起来，“你说谈恋爱是吧？”  
  
他笑起来的时候露出来的牙齿很白，眉眼也是弯弯的。  
  
他转了一下手腕，只用指尖轻轻磕了一下滤嘴，烟灰一下子散落在了空气里，顺着风飞到了不知道哪的地方。  
  
死亡从来都不是一个缓慢进行的过程，而是一瞬间的湮灭。  
  
全圆佑才看清，金珉奎手腕内侧的深色淤痕是烟头烫伤留下的旧疤，看起来像朵簇开的花，他手上的那只烟，也终于燃烧到了尽头。  
  
（三）  
  
“出来约会吧。”  
  
全圆佑看着信息，回了一个好，紧接着又问他什么时候，他回得很快，只回复了一个就现在，又紧接着补了一个地点，位置倒是不远，只是有些突然和匆忙。  
  
他在出门前照了下镜子，刘海果然有些过长了，和眼镜框打在了一起，习惯性地拨弄了一下刘海，好像才意识到碎发有些扎眼睛的不适。  
  
回来的时候去剪下头发吧，全圆佑想。  
  
全圆佑找了一会才找到约定地点，金珉奎比他想象的在人群中更显眼一点，他此刻正坐在秋千上不紧不慢地前后荡着，也好像一眼就看见了他一样，笑眯眯地冲他挥着手，“这里呀。”  
  
他穿了一身纯白的水手制服，连襟线也是纯白的，只在胸档处绣了一朵浅紫色的鸢尾花，纤柔而美丽地盛开了。  
  
他像是有些冷，手都几乎缩进袖子里，只露出一点指尖，白色的大腿袜也拉得很高，边缘没进裙底，只在他晃晃悠悠荡着的时候，裙边借着风有点吹起来，才能看到露出的一点禁忌领域，后领也跟着飞了起来，像是海里卷起来的洁白的浪。  
  
“你穿这个很好看。”好像除了最基础的好看与漂亮全圆佑再也不会其他的夸奖词汇，说这话的时候也未必能从他脸上看到太多的波澜。  
  
“你说这个啊？”金珉奎低头看了看，扯着衣摆像是在展示，“这个很难买的哦，毕竟我这么大尺码的女生制服，也很少见嘛。”  
  
他招手示意全圆佑来帮他推秋千，像是聊到了感兴趣的话题，嘴上絮絮不停些这套制服有多难买，蹲了蛮久日拍还算得上高价。  
  
“不过因为尺码很稀少，倒很少有人和我抢拍。”他补充了一句，声音听起来又有些高兴，“毕竟凡事有利有弊嘛。”  
  
全圆佑盯着他点着地的棕色皮鞋往上看，觉得他薄薄的大腿袜看起来一点也不保暖，于是脱下了自己的外套轻轻盖在他腿上，又觉得这样念叨着琐事的金珉奎显得很可爱，包括他此时仰着脸，看起来有些惊讶的样子也一样可爱。  
  
推动秋千的时候能确切感受到它上面乘坐着的确实是如假包换的成年男性，秋千刚开始晃起来还有些受力不均，带着金珉奎歪歪扭扭向前晃去。  
  
棕色皮鞋离开了地面，白色长袜包裹着的双腿有些拘谨地收拢在一起，手谨慎地从袖口钻出来，牢牢地抓住了身侧的铁链，他看着有些兴奋，小孩子似的，在晃起秋千时逃脱了地心引力，总以为自己伸手就能触碰到澄澈的天空，能抓住天边像绵羊一样的云。  
  
过路的人会有异样的神色，以及算不上特别小声的窃窃私语，连算是迟钝的全圆佑都能察觉，反而话题中心金珉奎显得很坦荡，好像纯粹沉迷于荡秋千。  
  
“没关系吗？”全圆佑的问题没头没尾，也亏得金珉奎听懂了。  
  
“习惯了就无所谓了吧，我又不会爱上他们。”他的回答听起来很不在意，在习惯了秋千的摆荡之后，他只用了一只手扶着，另一只手则颇有余裕地按着盖在腿上的外套，小腿在半空中自由地晃荡，全然看不出方才的局促。  
  
“只会在意爱上的人吗？”全圆佑关注的好像只有关于爱的话题。  
  
“只会对在意的人付出爱。”而只是语序颠倒，语义就变得完全不一样。  
  
全圆佑没再追问下去，倒是金珉奎先开口，“你是做什么工作的？”他费力地扭过脸，也没能成功和全圆佑面对面直视。  
  
“画家？”全圆佑难得笑一下，“绘图的工匠吧。”  
  
金珉奎似懂非懂地点点头，话锋一转地有点突兀，“你看起来可不像是会去同性恋酒吧的人。”  
  
“我不是说我是异性恋吗？”  
  
“你可是在同性恋酒吧遇见我的。”大概还是不信。  
  
全圆佑停顿了一下，想着该如何解措辞，“在路上看到你，因为觉得你的脖子很漂亮，所以追了过去。”  
  
咦——金珉奎长长地一声惊叹，他松开了按着外套的手，条件反射性地抬起摸了一下自己的后颈，“讨厌，这样说起来很恐怖诶。”  
  
他松手的时候恰好整个人在向前荡去，外套在惯性作用下飞落了出去，金珉奎轻呼一声，伸出手试图去抓，一时之间也没意识到这样的行为太危险。  
  
原本只是微凉的空气，但已经习惯了被衣物包裹的温暖，甫一离开，就只觉得有寒意逼人的紧迫，他的脚尖点在地上，脚背绷得很直，脚踝的线条很漂亮。  
  
全圆佑停住了秋千的去势，让他安分坐好，绕到他前方替他捡起了轻飘飘落在地上的外套，细细拍打干净了才又盖在金珉奎腿上。  
  
微冷的脚踝被握在温热的掌心里，全圆佑半蹲着在他面前，抬起头看着他，“你该多穿点的。”  
  
视线由上及下只能看到金丝框边的眼镜后边的眼睛被过长的的刘海遮住了半截，指尖掠过全圆佑的发梢，指腹也轻轻擦过眼睑，“你头发该剪了。”  
  
全圆佑应了一声。  
  
“圆佑？”金珉奎迟疑着将还陌生的名字念出口，只觉得被握住的脚踝肌肤隔着一层白袜也觉得有些发烫，“漂亮，是哪里漂亮呢？”  
  
“哪里都漂亮。”他仍维持着半蹲着的姿态，定定神回答，“坦荡的样子最漂亮。”  
  
他突然搂住金珉奎往自己的方向带，把脸紧紧埋进他的肩颈之间，“真好啊，可以做自己。”声音听起来有些发闷。  
  
金珉奎猝不及防之下有些轻微的挣扎，却又很快变得温顺，“那下次，让我做你的模特吧。”  
  
“姐姐我可以玩这个吗？”穿着碎花连衣裙的小女孩突然跑了过来，绑着的双马尾一跳一跳，她有着圆圆的脸蛋和水汪汪的眼睛，讲话的声音也很甜。  
  
金珉奎蹲下身摸了摸她的头发，细细软软的摸着手感很好，他也不自觉因为她的柔软而变得柔软，“可以呀。”  
  
“咱们走吧？”他把这份柔软也延续给了全圆佑。  
  
“别送啦，我自己能回家。”金珉奎拒绝了全圆佑送他回家的提议，轻轻把他推向他回家的方向。  
  
目的地相悖的两个人站在十字路口，一个方向朝南，一个方向朝北，金珉奎挥着手同全圆佑告别，就像挥着手和他见面。  
  
就该在这里分开的，因为十字路口的所有人都在分别。  
  
全圆佑从路口向南走了一百米，进了看到的第一家理发店。  
  
（四）  
  
棕色皮鞋被随意地甩在玄关，一只歪倒了，另一只还正着，这时候没人顾及得到它。  
  
从门口到卧室短短的一段路金珉奎也走得跌跌撞撞踉踉跄跄，他扑开了卧室的门，几乎是跌坐在梳妆台前，手心里紧攥着的两片药都几乎要被碾碎。  
  
桌子上的玻璃杯里还有一点残余的水，底层蓄积着细碎的沉淀物，大概是隔夜的灰尘落了进去，金珉奎也不在意，只就着这点水，仓皇地把药抵进喉咙里。  
  
药是苦的，就算只是短暂地在味蕾表面停留，也顽固地留下悠长的苦味，水也冲刷不尽。  
  
他面前摊开的书上写着：“在这一生里，我们是被他人界定的，他人的凝视揭露了我们的丑或耻辱，但我们可以骗自己，以为他人没有看出我们真正的样子。”  
  
药物在渐渐起效，轻飘飘的不现实感也随之而来，金珉奎磕伏在桌面上，只觉得梳妆台也化成了软绵绵的云，像是绵羊一样的云，让他整个人都陷落在里。  
  
——“无需炽热的烤架，地狱就是他人。”  
  
停顿——迟缓——混沌——沉闷的呼吸——  
  
就算是再微小的痛苦只要一刻也不曾停歇，承受者所能看到的无望将来，将让这份痛苦最终成为永恒。  
  
当然，也很难说清，漫长的折磨和一瞬间降临的巨大苦难，谁先会将一个人击垮。  
  
金珉奎无端察觉到风，像是坐在秋千上向前飞去，脸庞掠过柔软的风，也一样柔软地穿过云朵和天空，他将向着宇宙长河而去，进行一场永不停止的星际航行。  
  
有些星星是暗淡的，不会眨着眼睛，也不会微笑，你飞快地从它身边飞过，它就会默念一声流星啊，然后开始许愿。  
  
这当然是幻境，但有时候幻境太荒唐却比现实更能让人清醒。  
  
凌乱的仓促的现实，本来也是一场巨大的欺瞒，像是大颗彩色糖果，剥去七彩玻璃纸之后只剩下人工合成添加剂和甜味剂，还有各种颜色的色素，粉色的，蓝色的，紫色的，黄色的，滚落在地上粘上一地灰尘，就总是狼狈的。  
  
他清醒过来一些，视线落在纸页上，印刷字化作了看不懂的符号，就算是粗浅的我爱你，也只是我和爱和你，而书上拗口的翻译文字，就连读也读不通顺了。  
  
他带着勃然的怒气将书本推落在地，不愿意直面此刻无能的现实，而在怒意的背后，是广阔无边的虚无。  
  
书脊是最先落在地上的，沉闷的一声响之后，书页也哗然散开。  
  
墙壁上刷着粉色的漆，地上铺着粉色的地毯，各式各样的毛绒玩具被摆在各处各地，最醒目的还是一只巨型的粉色兔子。  
  
整个粉色的房间就像是一个粉色的茧，他被包裹着，也被保护着，同样的，他也正在被束缚着。  
  
（五）  
  
门铃声叮咚响起，金珉奎正脆生生地守在门外，他冲着全圆佑笑眯眯地比了个耶，“我来做你的模特啦。”  
  
全圆佑回复金珉奎询问地址的短信时，也没想到他是说来就来，“你来得好快。”  
  
“是嘛，我一收到回复就出门了呢。”金珉奎向里探了探头，环顾了一圈房内的布局，“欸——你平时就在这画画？”  
  
全圆佑摇摇头，领着金珉奎进了门，指着身后通往地下室的楼梯跟他说，“一般是在下面。”  
  
金珉奎蹦蹦跳跳走在前面，他今天穿得有些微妙，不是裙子那样充满女性意味的服饰，而选择了一件有着鹅黄小鸭图案的草绿色圆领T恤配上鹅黄色的及膝短裤，款式在男装里好像也并不少见，再加上尺寸，好像很容易被认为是男装。  
  
但要是说起来，男生和女生的衣服，又很不一样。  
  
“你看，女装的话腰线会稍微收一点，肩线更窄一些，然后裤子的话，腰和臀部分的剪裁也不太一样。”一提到这个话题，他又忍不住侃侃而谈。  
  
“我有特地穿方便脱的衣服哦。”他在全圆佑面前转了个圈，脸上写着的得意像是在等待夸奖，“要脱光光的对吧？”  
  
全圆佑迟疑了一下才开口，“脱衣服的也有，不脱衣服的也有。”  
  
金珉奎歪着头思考，像是有点难以抉择，想了好一会才开口，“那还是脱掉吧，毕竟特意穿了方便穿脱的衣服嘛。”  
  
他脱衣服的动作很自然，或者可以用全圆佑所说的坦荡来形容，脱下的衣服被叠好了放在一旁，身上只剩下了红色草莓图案的粉色内裤，他勾着内裤边的样子仿佛有些苦恼，“这个还是穿着吧。”  
  
无论他的神态还是语调都像是在卖弄成熟女性的风情，偏偏脸上又挂着小女儿态的天真，对比交织是冲突感碰撞在一起，总能让人感受到最强烈的性冲击力。  
  
全圆佑在地上铺了一块厚厚的羊毛地毯，让金珉奎随意选择自己舒适的状态，他拍了拍柔软的绒，仰起头冲着全圆佑笑，“这个还挺软挺舒服的嘛。”  
  
在半拧着身体的姿态里，他背后嶙峋的蝴蝶骨就像是天使被剪去翅膀而剩下的残翼，在光滑肌理间埋着的蜿蜒河路顺着脊背一路没进了幽谷，从第一次见面起，全圆佑就确认了他的脊柱线条也一定很美。  
  
炭笔在油画布上柔软地擦出身体的轮廓，落下的浅灰色的碳素线条看起来却略有些凌厉，大概他所画下的就是他所看见的，而在这份专注的凝视中，从来不曾出现过女性的柔美。  
  
隔了一块画板，金珉奎也看不到全圆佑具体在做什么，只看见他反复更换着画笔，笔刷戳点着调色板，又在画布上反复涂抹，倒叫人更好奇摹绘出的是什么样的画面。  
  
“还没好吗？”地下室穿过一阵无由来的阴冷的风，金珉奎忍不住打了个寒噤，长时间地维持一个动作之后，也逐渐感到疲惫，“我有点冷了。”  
  
全圆佑顿住了动作，从画板后面冒出个毛茸茸的脑袋来，“太冷了吗？”他问着话一边站了起来，不知道从哪拿了条又花又艳的毯子，不顾金珉奎有点嫌弃的眼神，强行给他盖上了。  
  
“没关系吗，还没画完吧。”冻得狠了也顾及不上审美，金珉奎裹紧了毯子同他确认，但视线总还是忍不住飘忽在花团锦簇的图样上，“我倒是第一次见这么花哨的毯子。”  
  
“没事，本来也要画很久，每天画一点就可以。”  
  
“我还以为以为一次就能画好呢。“金珉奎扁着嘴抱怨，”那大概要多久？“  
  
全圆佑回身看了一眼画板，估算了一下进度，“半个月多不到一个月吧。”  
  
“要这么久啊。”但他好像也不是很苦恼的样子，只是习惯性的在撒娇。  
  
“这条毯子真的不好看吗？”  
  
话题的突然转变让金珉奎有些措手不及，而等到他有些缓过劲儿来了，才认知到全圆佑好像真的在为此苦恼。  
  
因为这出人意料的天真，才让金珉奎开始尝试着审视着全圆佑的脸，大概还是陌生的，也像是冷淡的，但一旦察觉出了端倪，也就开始能看到他好似没有表情的面具下真实的情绪。  
  
“其实也还挺好看的。”金珉奎忍着笑意哄慰着他，不自觉加多了一点柔软。  
  
知道画作的完成不急于一时，他仍是不肯好好把衣服穿上，只把刚刚还百般嫌弃的大花毯子披在身上，蹦蹦跳跳地在画室里逛来逛去。  
  
他对未知的领域总有很多好奇，到处散落着的不稀奇的画纸与画笔，他也要捡起来研究一番，还要拿在手上对着空气模仿着全圆佑的动作比划来比划去，简直是个对什么都好奇的游客，还穿着七彩鹦鹉羽毛似的的奇装异服，“挂着的都是你的画吗？”  
  
“嗯。”全圆佑随他想做什么就做什么，就像个导游一样陪着，有问必答，有求必应，面无表情，步步紧跟。  
  
金珉奎不懂什么画作赏析，但至少不吝惜言语，他用着略带浮夸的语气将夸赞大肆说出口，几乎要把全圆佑夸到天上去，他繁丽的词藻和全圆佑只会说的漂亮简直形成了鲜明的对比。  
  
全圆佑倒是不至于被几句夸奖冲昏了头脑，只冷静地回应他：“不行，我的水平还远远不够。”  
  
“别谦虚嘛。”金珉奎艰难的从毯子下伸出手，鼓励性地拍了拍全圆佑的肩膀，“我这种普通人就觉得很厉害了嘛，这几个你看都画得多像啊！”  
  
“也只是画得像而已。”他不像是在谦虚。  
  
金珉奎对于在这个画室里翻箱倒柜简直上了瘾，活生生玩成了一个寻宝游戏，又在随手拉开一个抽屉里发现了一叠的证书和奖状，拉开一看，获奖人处全写的是全圆佑的名字，他有些惊叹，“你拿过了这么多奖啊，还说自己不够厉害呀。”  
  
全圆佑瞥了一眼他手里的奖状，就像是在看一叠废纸，“没用的，我很清楚我缺少了艺术家最重要的东西。”  
  
这时候大抵应该是要接着问下去的，但全圆佑不像是想再继续这个话题，纵然是没听明白，也依然出于成年人之间关于距离感的默契不再追问，只把这些证书奖状都收拾好了放回原处，动作很小心。  
  
墙壁上大大小小高低错落挂着的画，或是四处角落废弃的画稿，有些是一眼就能看出来画的是什么的，也有些看不懂的，满是混沌的图形与凌乱线条的堆积，油彩层层叠叠地铺开，只将郁结的色彩漫无禁忌地向外倾泻。  
  
“我好像也很久没有好好看过自己画的东西了。”全圆佑像在看陌生人的作品，目光冷漠到几乎可以被称作为严苛。  
  
白炽灯的冷光落在画笔所构造出的世界上，阴郁的色块被映得像幽深的影子，在画布上缓缓游走，金珉奎突然察觉到无端的恐惧，大概是恍然意识到在自己的眼睛里，也有着相似的可怖的沉郁。  
  
全圆佑把刘海剪短了，没有了头发的遮掩，终于能清楚看到他猫似的狭长眼睛，金珉奎捧着他的脸同他对视，想要逃离心底发虚的慌张，“你的眼睛，像没精神的猫。”花毯掉落在地上。  
  
全圆佑把绒毯捡起来又披在了他身上。  
  
当晚，金珉奎沉进沉沉郁郁的梦里时，梦里的颜色是全圆佑画里的颜色，浑浊的，混沌的，大面积铺开的深色绘出的认不出来的奇形怪状的产物，张牙舞爪地想要来抓住他。  
  
这是个噩梦，他被陷落在梦境的最深处，却始终醒不过来。  
  
（六）  
  
“欸。”金珉奎问，“你从什么时候开始画画的？”  
  
“大概四五岁吧。”全圆佑停下笔，主动问他是不是觉得累了，让他先把衣服穿上。  
  
金珉奎从旁边扯过自己用习惯了的绒毯，缩成了圆圆的一团，缩得脖子都看不见了，只有一个脑袋露在外面，他今天穿来的黑色绒面长裙就在一旁，唯独不肯好好把衣服穿上，“聊聊天嘛，不然好无聊。”  
  
全圆佑说好，干脆利落地给画板盖上了遮布，收拾好画笔材料，又上楼去给他冲了一杯热可可，才跟着在他身边坐下。  
  
陷在温暖里的金珉奎艰难地探出了一只手接过递来的热饮，浅浅抿了一小口，甜蜜的味道在嘴巴里散开，暖融融的温意就一下子游遍了四肢百骸，他满足地眯起了眼睛，发出一声长长的感叹，“那你从小到大就一直在画画咯？”  
  
“差不多吧，也没有停下来的理由。”全圆佑回答地很随意，注意力更多关注在因为动作而有些散开的毯子，金珉奎露出来一条手臂，连带着肩膀的皮肤也暴露在空气里，全圆佑用手碰了一下，冰冰凉凉的没有温度。  
  
“真～好～啊。”他刻意拖长了语调，把尾音放得又轻又缓，“从小就能做自己喜欢的事情。我小时候可羡慕别的小女孩身上可以穿漂漂亮亮的裙子了，我就只能穿裤子。”  
  
“而且因为我很高，还总是被叫去做打篮球啊踢足球啊之类的运动。”  
  
“这些都不喜欢吗？”  
  
“也不是喜欢或者不喜欢吧，就是觉得有点苦恼，总是一入学就因为身高问题被拉到运动社团，明明更想去缝纫社团或者烹饪社团的呢。  
  
“如果非要说的话，比较男孩子气的活动里还是打弹珠好一点，因为玻璃珠很漂亮嘛，可以光明正大的收集弹珠而不会被人觉得很奇怪。”  
  
他杯子里的热可可终于见了底，全圆佑一直在在盯着，等他刚一喝完就接过了他手上的空杯，又赶着把他的手塞回毯子里，再帮他盖紧，不让有一点进风的缝隙。  
  
金珉奎低声说着谢谢，自己也收紧了一些，“小时候我最大的愿望可是能光明正大的抱着小熊睡觉，而不是只能把它藏在衣柜里，小熊也会害怕的嘛。”  
  
他打开了话匣子，视线只虚无地目视前方的空气，他说是想要聊天，不过跟你来我往的交流里比起来，更像是找了个倾诉的单项渠道，就像对着中空的树洞，怀抱着请让我一吐而尽的决心，把不能轻易说出口的话，统统倒进去。  
  
“我最开心的一次，是高中的时候偷偷用打工的钱买了一条很贵的裙子，那家店就在我回家的路上，有一面很大的玻璃展示橱窗，那条裙子就挂在最中间，所以我每次放学之后，都会在橱窗门口看很久，久到店员都认识我了，但他们大概也只以为我想要买来送人的，应该怎么也想不到会是我想要吧。  
  
“那是一条水蓝色的吊带长裙，上半身是流光溢彩的素绉缎，修身剪裁，在腰线处收得很紧，从裙摆开始是层层叠叠的细纱，像起起伏伏的波浪，又像是盛开了的蓝色矢车菊。  
  
“有一天我突然发现它从橱窗里消失了，我那时还没攒够钱，但还是冲动地跑到店里，当我冲进去的时候，我就已经打定了主意，无论如何我也要请求店主将那条裙子留给我。  
  
“现在的话我当然不会再这样，一条裙子买不到就买另一条咯，可是那个时候的我真的太想得到它了，因为没有额外要零花钱的理由，我就为了它开始打工，也不吃午饭，只为了把午饭钱省下来，每天晚上我都会算，还要过多久才可以拥有它，这些所有为它付出的一切，都变成了原本不属于它的附加价值，我简直像着了魔一样，一定想要拥有它。  
  
“我哀求店主再给我一些时间，我一定会攒够钱，很幸运地，她跟我说还有最后一条库存，如果我确定想要的话，她可以为我预留。  
  
“它再也没有被出现在橱窗里，可是我每次路过那家店的时候还是会往里看一眼，因为我知道那里有我的裙子，它就在那里等着我。  
  
“后来我攒够了钱，真正地买下了它，当时我激动地浑身颤抖，到现在我也能回忆起这种激动，店主跟我说，收到这条裙子的人，一定会觉得很幸福。  
  
“我在心里偷偷回答，是啊，我觉得很幸福。  
  
“我把它偷偷摸摸地带回家，还一直晕晕乎乎地高兴，晚上都恨不得抱着它睡觉，可实际上那条裙子是s码的，无论如何我都穿不下，大概勉强把自己塞进去的人，也会憋得喘不过气。  
  
“可我还是很快乐，在拿着它的一瞬间，拥有我人生第一条裙子的一瞬间。”  
  
这个故事的前提原本是他在讲述开心的事，可还是从他身上不经意地泄露出一丝愁绪，虽然这一点点的忧愁转而就消失不见，但大概也不是真的消失了，只是被他藏得好好的。  
  
他抽了抽鼻子，像是有点不好意思，于是又慌忙生硬地转移了话题。  
  
“像我这么高的人真的很难买到合适的尺寸诶，裙子也是，高跟鞋也是，真的很难买。”他鼓着脸颊抱怨，“真的想去青瓦台请愿照顾一下高大的女性吧。”  
  
说着玩笑话的他看起来反而轻快了很多，能再给我倒杯热可可吗？他这样发出了请求。  
  
“好。”全圆佑拿着空杯子站起来，在上楼的途中，他在楼梯拐角回头看了一眼，金珉奎仍抱着膝盖坐在原地，只是把头埋在了膝盖间，肩膀轻轻地抽动着。  
  
他没说出的话是：那条矢车菊似的昂贵的水蓝色吊带长裙的归宿你知道在哪吗？被剪成了破布扔在地上，经受了反复践踏之后最终被扔进了垃圾堆里。  
  
“你这个变态！垃圾！恶心！”说的无论是它，还是他。  
  
（七）  
  
看着画中的自己渐渐成型其实是一件有些奇妙的事情，大概因为这算不上传统意义的肖像画，随着人物形象的逐渐丰满，在恍惚间金珉奎总会觉得既熟悉又太陌生。  
  
“我在你眼里长这样吗，这样看起来的话总觉得很奇怪呢。”金珉奎撑着头对着画面思考，他现在已经完全对大花绒毯毫无芥蒂，“像我吗？”  
  
他越看越觉得怀疑，甚至拿出来手机屏幕，照照自己，又看看画面，然后恍然大悟一般，“我知道了！这就是所谓的艺术加工吧。”  
  
全圆佑抱住他，轻吻落在他的额头上，浮光掠影一般触之即分，在凑得很近的时候，能看到他点缀在眼下的粉橘色亮片，盈盈闪着光，“别担心，你很漂亮。”  
  
“知道了知道了。”金珉奎的回应像是敷衍，又像是在掩饰，毕竟很多时候，得到的温柔反而会让人退却。  
  
他的发丝间荡漾着若有若无的玫瑰清香，清清浅浅的，不像是香水，应当是洗发水的味道，全圆佑仔细打量了一下，问他是不是头发长长了些。  
  
金珉奎嗯了一声，捻了捻垂在脸颊旁的发尾，“你看出来了？我想稍微留长一点试试看。”  
  
“会很好看的。”又一个亲吻落在覆在耳畔的发丝上。  
  
金珉奎也早就意识到，两个人呆在一起真正用于绘画的时间越来越短，大概是从他不该有的倾诉之后很多事情就开始乱了套，本来就不是情投意合的恋爱，那样低俗下流的开场，怎么会转为满是拥抱和亲吻的脉脉温情。  
  
只有天真的小孩才会相信会有突然降临的幸福团圆结局，在现实世界里就只有凭空惹人发笑的一出荒诞剧。  
  
备忘事项弹出来提醒到了吃药的时间，全圆佑问他是什么提示，他说没什么，从怀中挣扎出来，悄悄在包里掏出早就准备好的被单独装在小纸袋里的药，匆匆跑到了洗手间。  
  
药片就着自来水被一起咽下去，划过食道到达胃部之后等待被胃酸分解，他欲盖弥彰地把纸袋丢进马桶，然后按下了冲水按钮，看着它被漩涡似的水流冲得看不见。  
  
画面好像很近似，毕竟最开始就是如此。  
  
晕陶陶地漂浮感涌上来，在药效最强烈的时候非现实的轻盈感让人无法自控，他迷迷糊糊地从洗手间出来之后就主动抱住了全圆佑，大脑被蒙蔽着分泌的多巴胺让他停不住傻笑，他娇憨地冲着全圆佑撒娇，你喜不喜欢我呀我漂不漂亮。  
  
全圆佑像是看不出他的异常，回抱住他回答他，“喜欢你，很漂亮。”  
  
“那你说一百遍喜欢我。”他从脸颊处泛起一片红晕，从他只浅浅扫了一层的裸粉色腮红下透了出来，他亮晶晶的眼睛里满是天真烂漫的笑意，一眨一眨的，和眼皮上的亮片相映成辉。  
  
我喜欢你。  
  
全圆佑说了不止一百遍。  
  
恍惚地站在十字路口，金珉奎清醒了过来，才刚平复的脸又因为觉得害臊而涨得通红，情绪失控让人觉得丢脸之后又倍加自我厌恶，无论是控制不住笑，还是控制不住眼泪。  
  
他开始觉得慌乱，将来——或者说只论明天，已经是无法预料的失控，这本就是他所最恐惧的，惴惴不安的心绪，只是加速了他想要逃跑的心。  
  
脑子仍是浆糊似的乱成一团，连自己的家在哪个方位也想不起来，走过好多遍的路陌生地像跨越了国度，好不容易辨认出方向，又没想得起来顾及到红灯或是绿灯，金珉奎一步迈上斑马线，按着喇叭的小轿车呼啸着从他面前飞驰而去。  
  
他在惊慌中后退，而刚好这时候红灯转成绿灯，其他行人纷纷簇拥着向前推进，金珉奎站在原地，深深地吐出一口沉重的呼吸，他抬起头，今天的天空像一张被扔在地上被反复踩踏过的废纸。  
  
原来青空也不总是那么美丽。  
  
（八）  
  
时间又这样过去，而对于金珉奎来说，好像只是一天胜过一天的心绪不宁，他终于忍不住开口询问，“还有多久可以画完？”还要假装自己只是随口一提。  
  
“还有最后一点了，很快就会好。”  
  
这个回答给了金珉奎安心，他猛地站了起来，连毯子也没披，只赤裸裸地穿了一条蓝白条纹的内裤，用破釜沉舟的勇气开口，“来做爱吧。”  
  
不等全圆佑回答他又进行补充，“今天如果还不做的话，我就去找别人做。”他这是明晃晃的威胁，牙都咬紧了，有种势在必得的强硬。  
  
全圆佑放下了画笔，只是盯着他看，“好啊。”  
  
画板被盖上了遮布，像是舞台上的帷幕，象征着一个段落的结束，当然也意味着另一段故事即将上演。  
  
为了艺术的裸露和为了性爱的裸露之间也是不一样的，就算金珉奎还只是站在原地等待，在全圆佑说出好的瞬间，两人所处的空间就已经归属于阿芙洛狄忒的领域。  
  
从一开始对于全圆佑来说，金珉奎的美丽就应该也必须被留在画纸上永恒的保留，他的每片色彩每条线条都该被画笔记录，而此刻他身上写满的情色，又让全圆佑突然开始怀疑，一直以来自己所绘画下的是否是真相。  
  
他的美丽从来就不是孤独存在，独立成长的，是注定要被掠夺被侵占的美丽。  
  
冰冷的白色聚光灯零碎地落在他身上，像数不清的白色飞蛾被剪碎的翅膀，即将将他彻底埋葬。  
  
皮肤在紧密贴合的时候是炽热的，这种热意在此刻和温柔扯不上半分关系，全圆佑伸手探向金珉奎的下体，在他的会阴处来回抚按，“你这里和我想得一样。”如同最开始的性幻想，是坚硬而封闭的，不能轻易为谁而盛放。  
  
作为性交时该有的温柔，全圆佑想伸手去抚慰他的阴茎，却被金珉奎推开，“这里不需要。”他话里的坚定带着说不清的嫌恶，“快点进入我就可以。”  
  
即使只有一瞬间，全圆佑也感受到了，他那里其实是硬着的，视线不受控制地往下偏移，金珉奎当然能察觉到，他浅浅地笑了一下，“我不想用那里得到快乐。”这么说着的他无所谓似地狠掐了一把自己的性器，能看到他一瞬间因为疼痛而发白的脸色，而疲软的性器给他带来灵魂上的愉悦随之在他脸上的神情降临。  
  
“这么脏的东西。”他似乎对自己的东西有咬牙切齿的仇恨，反而在面对全圆佑的性器时转而换成了痴迷似的膜拜，“拜托了，我想要更多。”  
  
他软绵绵地伏到在全圆佑身上，柔软地像被抽走了骨头，如同他身后被剪去的羽翼，残缺却有致命的吸引力。  
  
粗糙的性爱没有润滑剂也没有安全套，只有金珉奎匆忙在包里翻找到的护手霜，乳白色的霜状液体从一开始就不该被用于润滑，但它滑腻到甚至有些油润的质地，还是让它发挥了它此刻应该有的使命。  
  
正如金珉奎此刻用来承接入侵的部位，也只是在替代他会阴处该有而没有的性器官，但同样的，它也像藏着珍珠的河蚌一样紧紧封闭。  
  
手指沾着护手霜在穴口浅浅试探，哄着劝着似的想让它打开紧闭的门扉，而它还是羞答答地翕张，不似主人的坦荡和渴望，更是精于欲擒故纵之道。  
  
而欲擒故纵的最终目的，也只是为了给“擒”的过程增加一些情趣，紧紧勾住了全圆佑的脖子，金珉奎发出了比谁都甜蜜的喘息，他像是才想起来什么一样，凑近了，只在耳边用最轻软地语调说悄悄话，“我可还是处女呀。”  
  
请让我得到最完美的第一次吧。  
  
他真的足够了解男人的痛点，知道怎么让人更心动。  
  
在最终被进入的这一刻，他因为吃痛而拼命向后仰去的脖颈，像是要逃离，指尖却抓得更紧，短短的指甲在背后留下了浅浅的划痕，有盈盈的水光在他眼里泛起，打湿了下睫，总让人想起清晨的白露，由冷冷的雾凝结在草梗上。  
  
而后的雾化作云，云又落下雨，大颗大颗地往外涌去，无论多少次用舌尖轻柔地拭去，也只是让眼泪更泛滥成灾。  
  
“后悔了吗？”在耳边的轻声发问像是体贴到只要说停止就会立刻放开，如果不是全圆佑顶胯的动作越发凶狠，饶是谁都会相信的。  
  
性器在体内进出，肉体之间的相互撞击让相接处的皮肤有潮涌似的酥疼，而疼痛本来就是快感的源起，越疼痛越感受到的快乐，比别的任何一种快乐都更让人铭刻。  
  
“不会后悔的。”回答是喃喃自语，是回应也是为了自我肯定，“我只是遗憾，你给的还不够多。”  
  
但他大概该为这句话后悔的，他接下来迎来的是更片刻不停的冲击。  
  
全圆佑没有把精液留在他的体内，而是在最后关头忍耐着拔了出来，顶着他的小腹射了很多，白浊漫布在他的皮肤上，像一盘只剩下了白棋的残局。  
  
金珉奎彻底没了力气，把全身的力量都压在在全圆佑身上，他还带着运动过度后的急促喘息，两个人都出了薄薄一层汗，干了之后反而变得粘腻。  
  
全圆佑伸长手从一旁捡来花色的绒毯，单手有些吃力，他还是尽力让金珉奎裸露在外的皮肤多被覆盖了一些。  
  
“你真是个温柔的人啊。”金珉奎闭着眼睛看着快要睡着的样子，一句完整的话也说得断断续续。  
  
说过了的，温柔有时候只会让人想要逃避。  
  
悲观铺天盖地，金珉奎被一瞬间涌来的咸海的苦水淹没地几乎溺毙，他慌张地爬起来，只顾着从包里找到装好的药，就着口水生吞了下去，这才有了抓到主心骨的安定。  
  
绒毯又皱巴巴地散落在一旁。  
  
“你吃的是什么？”全圆佑不知道什么时候也爬起来了，拧着眉问他。  
  
金珉奎仍在大口喘气，但也勉强提起了一些精力，他露出有点生硬的笑容，眨眨眼道，“避孕药哦，不然会怀孕的。”  
  
这样的话当然谁也不会信。  
  
大概也是知道谎言太拙劣，说出口的瞬间金珉奎就觉得自己有点自找没趣，假笑让脸发僵就干脆不笑了，他平时总是笑眯眯的脸，彻底冷下来的时候出现了全圆佑笔下一样的凌厉。  
  
地下室有个小小的透气窗，只够一个人探出去半个身子，金珉奎翻了只烟出来，看着粗细就知道是全圆佑的，他也浑不在意。  
  
全圆佑也跟着点了一支烟，视线落在他手腕内侧的花上就挪不开，“我第一次看到你抽烟就在想，什么时候不要让你一个人抽烟就好了。”  
  
因为他抽烟的样子看起来总是很孤独。  
  
金珉奎没回答。  
  
今晚窗外的月亮很大很圆，鹅黄色的圆盘边缘洇出来一片白冷的光，“月亮上面，是什么样子呢。”全圆佑从没见他抽烟抽得这么凶，从嘴里吐出来很大一团烟气，跨越了时间和空间笼在月亮上。  
  
烟头上蓄长了的烟灰被弹向天空，像烟火的碎屑，带着火星的灰烬簌簌而落。  
  
“我有考虑过服用女性荷尔蒙哦，这样的话线条会更女性化，下面的性欲也会渐渐衰退的。”他突然开口，或许是因为烟太烈，呛得他声音发哑。  
  
“不过我很胆小，怕回不了头所以没去做。”他又猛吸了一口，把大部分的烟吞进了肚子里，“怎么样，知道我并不是你想象中的勇敢？”  
  
“如果真的要说所谓的性别自由的话，不要说服用荷尔蒙，就算是真的做手术完全改变的人也有很多呢，像我这样的，就算只是说女装爱好者好像都太过男性化。”他扯了扯耳边的头发，比之前又长了一些，已经到了嘴唇线。  
  
“我啊，从小就知道我是个变态哦。  
  
“所以就别再对我抱有期待了吧。”  
  
说这话的时候，金珉奎侧过头，把最后一口烟吐在了全圆佑的脸上。  
  
圆滚滚的月亮旁边划过一颗粉色的流星，金珉奎想，这大概又是自己药物作用下的幻觉，可他还是许了一个愿，为了万万亿之一的可能，他也用了十成的真心。  
  
陷入在绝望里又醒来的人，就像一滴墨落进水里，先是昏黑的一团，再晕开之后就几乎看不出来了，但是那种沉沉的郁挫，就算看不见，也一直留着。  
  
（九）  
  
金珉奎开始对于他和全圆佑之间的关系感到厌倦，和一个异性恋者畸形的关系也该到了尽头吧，“她”告诉自己。  
  
不，如果对自己再坦诚些，其实只是想逃跑罢了。  
  
什么狼狈的样子都被看见过了，将心剖出来给人看只有两个极端结局，要么更加亲近，要么互相逃离，金珉奎最讨厌暴露的脆弱被自己主动捧出来给别人看了，但他不想因此而依赖，就只能选择逃离。  
  
他把全圆佑的电话，ins，kakaotalk等等所有的联系方式全拉黑了一个干净，保证没有一条漏网之鱼，加的时候是为了不要错过联络，删的时候就是不要再有联络，之前相遇的酒吧和约会过的公园也再也没去过了，争取将一切相遇的可能性降至为零。  
  
其实还挺喜欢那家酒吧的，金珉奎觉得有些可惜。  
  
虽然有时候想起未完成的画还是会感到抱歉，但也会想，就只剩一点点了，就请全圆佑自己好好完成吧。  
  
金珉奎非常确信自己和全圆佑是两条相交线，只会在彼此生命里短暂相逢，有值得回忆的过去，不再有未知的将来，因为最终也是要分开的，不如早些了断。  
  
直到这一秒之前，他还是这么坚信。  
  
直到这一秒之后，他看见了全圆佑。  
  
金珉奎有点记不清他有多久没见过全圆佑了，全圆佑的刘海又长长了，乱糟糟地遮住了眼睛，别的地方好像也没有太大的变化，表情也没有太多波动。  
  
看到全圆佑背后背着长长的油画桶，金珉奎无端地感受到了心虚，他在思考现在还装没看见是不是已经来不及，好像转身逃跑啊，嘴巴却比脑子更快地打了声招呼。  
  
金珉奎被自己气得有些愤愤不平，狠狠跺了一下脚。  
  
他今天穿了一条层叠的黑色蕾丝中裙，因为天气冷了，总算是长袖高领，镶着花边的领子遮住了喉结，裙摆之下露出的双腿被蕾丝花样的黑色长袜紧紧裹附，小腿线条依然很漂亮，他脚上的小皮鞋同样是黑色的，绕着脚踝有带着蝴蝶结的环扣，作为匹配着装，他的妆容也更偏向成熟一些。  
  
原本已经留长了一些的头发又被他剪掉了，短短的刘海贴在眉上，露出了他弯弯的眉。  
  
“我想告诉你我缺少的艺术家必须的东西是什么。”在沉默的对视中全圆佑主动开口，“我一直不愿意承认，但我很确定我缺少了绘画的天赋。”  
  
“我也未必是多热爱绘画的，坚持的原因只是害怕从头再来，害怕辜负别人对我的期待，总有人对我说我是个天才，我就更不敢放弃，不敢承认自己的平庸。”  
  
“我曾经以为如果我可以将这幅画画完，以我寄托在你身上的情感，或者说用你代替我，一定能将这幅画变成伟大的作品，我可以借此告诉所有人我是个真正的画家，而不只是靠着过去的一些奖项一些夸奖来包装自己。”  
  
“但我做不到。”  
  
金珉奎知道他所说的做不到是什么，也正如他所有的做不到，不是不渴望，只是做不到。  
  
”如果要说怯懦，我比你更怯懦。“他又停顿了一下，“更何况你在我眼里，从来都是我最开始看到的样子。”  
  
金珉奎从来没听过他一口气说这么多的话。  
  
他把手里的纸袋交给了金珉奎，示意他打开，而在望进去袋里的一瞬间，金珉奎就开始觉得有些鼻酸，他把里面的东西拿出来抖落开，在阳光下看得很清楚，这是一条水蓝色的像矢车菊绽放的吊带长裙。  
  
很漂亮。  
  
金珉奎把裙子紧紧搂在怀里，大概无论是谁都无法从他手中抢走，他抽抽噎噎地问，“还画画吗？”  
  
嗯。全圆佑应声又笑了一下，“也会再给你买很多的裙子，不用去青瓦台请愿也有你的尺寸。”  
  
原谅我吧。  
  
眼泪是很珍贵的，不该在此刻掉落。  
  
所以金珉奎也跟着笑了起来。  
  
他开始感谢月亮旁划过的粉色流星，好像愿望成真——幸福美圆的结局，真的在我身上降临。  
  
fin.


End file.
